Roach on Suger
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: When Roach get's his hands on suger.  Just thought of it out on no where. xD so i hope u like! Review! :3


**Sugar Rush!**

MacTavish sat in his room in the 141 base. Since he was caption… he had seen plenty more then the fair shear of weird. Let's just say, task force 141 was not the super smart, never goof around force every one said they were. MacTavish had enough proof to prove 100 people that. Well there was Ghost, who, if you went in his room without permission or toughed his mask he would probably pull out his M141 and shot you strait in the face and walk away looking innocent. Then there was Meat, Royce, and the rest of the team who would play pranks on the others, or be sleeping on the job, or doing something super stupid. To many stories to even start. And finally you had Roach. MacTavish liked Roach, so did the rest of the force, but still. Roach and Meat had gotten in to fights over who got to sit next to Mactavish or who had to sit by Ghost (Meat was scared to hell by Ghost, he went into Ghost room one day and the next minute he was in the infirmary). Roach had set traps for a week where ever MacTavish would go because he had taken the last piece of Roach's favorite gum. And to top it all off, the day he found Roach and Ghost making-out behind the base one day. He didn't mind them being together; it just shocked him, and was a little weird at first. So ya, MacTavish knew a lot about weird. But he didn't expect a high pitch, child like scream come from the end of the hall. He glanced up just in time to see Roach run by, in only his camo army pants and combat boots.

"Roach! Stop running!" another voice yelled.

"Never!" Roach yelled, running faster. MacTavish raised an eyebrow and go up from his chair. He walked over to his doo to be meet by Neon and Meat, bent over and panting like the just ran from a huge grope of armed Russians.

"What's going on out here, mates?" Neon shifted his gaze to the Scot.

"Sir! Please help!" he pointed to where Roach had run to.

"What's wrong with him?" Meat stood up now.

"Ok, so he was pouting this morning, glaring out the window. So we asked what was wrong. He said Ghost had stolen all the sweets in the base. Neon decided we should steel them back so we did, long story how, but we did. We found a duffle bag FULL of things. So we brought them back to Roach who ate like a box of cookies, two poptart packages and a lot more! Now he's like high on sugar and we're dead If Ghost finds out one: we went in his room and two: we gave Roach sugar! Please help us captain!" MacTavish laughed. So you give Roach sugar, he goes crazy.

"Alright." He said, patting Meat on the back. "I'll help. You go find him and I'll think of something." They both nodded and shot off.

"Don't tell Ghost!" Meat yelled before disappearing around the corner. MacTavish could hear the crazy, child-ish laughter coming from Roach and Neon and Meat yelling at him. He shook his head and turned around. He walked down the hall until he was standing at Ghost door. He knocked… nothing. He grabbed the handle and twisted, pushing the door slowly open. Ghost was on his bed, mask off and a laptop in his lap. He had his headphones on and MacTavish could hear the sound of music. He walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder, making him jump. He glanced up, pulling a headphone out.

"Bloody hell, sir. " Ghost murmured.

"Sorry Ghost. I need your help." Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"With…?"

"Your Boyfriend, Roach." MacTavish snickered at how annoyed Ghost looked.

"Shite, what the little bugger do this time?"

"He… well I guess Meat and Neon gave him the candy you took away." Ghost's eyes widened and he slammed his laptop shut, along with pulling his mask on.

"Damn. Where is he?" Ghost sighed and followed MacTavish.

"Don't kill Meat and Neon. I don't feel like cleaning them off the floor." Ghost murmured an ok. When they reached the living quarters to hind Roach jumping from one couch to the other, running from Meat and Neon. MacTavish held back a laugh.

"Aye! I see you're handling this well!" Neon looked back and froze.

"Caption! You said you wouldn't get Ghost!"

"He knows how to stop this… right?" he looked back at Ghost, who had his arms crossed. He nodded. Roach looked up, smiling to see Ghost.

"Ghosty!" he yelped, jumping off the couch and hugging Ghost. Then stepped back, pouting. "Why did you take my candy!"

"Because, you act like a child." Roach stuck his tongue out and began to run.

"Can't catch me! If you do then you can take the candy, but if you don't I get-"He was cut off by Ghost picking him up, carrying him bridal style.

"Got you." Ghost leaned in whispered in Roaches ear, making him blush and stop for a moment.

"Not fair!" Roach whined, kicking his feet. "You're too fast!" Ghost snickered and began to walk to his room.

"How are you going to calm him down?" MacTavish asked. Because of the mask he wasn't sure, but he was sure he saw Ghost smirk.

"Oh, I have my ways…" he winked. MacTavish stared after Ghost before it clicked… he was going to…. MacTavish blushed.

"GHOST! REALLY?" MacTavish face palmed.

Again, MacTavish had seen lots of weird… and now he might just start seeing perverted thing to. Joy.


End file.
